


First Date

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, first date time, have you ever seen a sea cucumber those things are nasty lookin. for real yo.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo and Ishimaru's first date! They go to the aquarium. Pretty fluffy. No warnings except for Mondo's swearing!<br/>It's kind of short; I've been really busy with school. Sorry about that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Asking Ishimaru out had definitely not gone as well as Mondo had hoped it would. He had this whole elaborate plan in mind: he was going to ask Ishimaru to meet him in the school garden immediately after class, he was going to give him a bouquet of roses and then ask if he would go out with him. 

Of course, nothing Mondo ever planned went as he wanted. Ishimaru refused to meet him in the garden after class, saying he had to stay behind and study for a little bit. By the time he had gotten out of class, Mondo was so irritated that he didn’t even bother with the goddamn garden, and just waited for Ishimaru outside of the classroom. But when Ishimaru came out to face him, Mondo suddenly forgot the speech he had been working on all night. In the end, he threw the flowers at Ishimaru’s face, screaming if he’d go out with him. Before Ishimaru could say anything, Mondo ran off, too nervous and embarrassed by his actions to stick around. The next day, Ishimaru asked to speak with Mondo alone. Mondo expected him to yell at him for being so reckless the day before, turn him down, then never speak to him again. But, much to his surprise, Ishimaru responded with a loud, nervous “Yes, I would love to go out with you!!”

Now that they were dating, (or did it count as dating if they hadn’t gone on a date yet? Mondo wasn’t sure, seeing how he had never gotten this far with anyone before), Mondo had a hard time deciding exactly what the two of them were going to do. Dating was just like being with a best friend, except also holding hands and kissing, right? Just the thought of him and Ishimaru kissing made Mondo’s face heat up. 

In the end, he ended up consulting his classmates on where to go for a date. Asahina told him a donut shop, but got confused when Mondo asked exactly what they’d do there other than eat. Chihiro had never been on a date and was at a complete loss. Leon said he should try and sing to his date, but there was no way in hell Mondo would do that. Mondo decided it’d be best not to ask Celestia or Yamada. The only answer that made any sense was Naegi’s. 

"Uh, I dunno…" He had said. "I’ve never been on one. Don’t a lot of people go to the aquarium for first dates?"

The aquarium…. that was perfect! It wasn’t too extravagant but it wasn’t too tacky, either. Besides, a nerd like Ishimaru would enjoy the hell out of it. 

Honestly, Mondo didn’t care much for aquariums. They smelled like salt water and raw seafood, and looking at the fish for long periods of time wasn’t all that interesting for him. But Ishimaru seemed to be getting a kick out of it. He would go from display to display, getting as close to the glass as possible, all the while pointing out the fish he found particularly interesting to Mondo. 

"Look at that one, Mondo!" Ishimaru said enthusiastically. "You see that? That’s a sea cucumber!!" 

"Oh, really?" Mondo replied. He couldn’t understand why Ishimaru was so intrigued by the faceless, phallic looking creature when there were literally sharks in the other room. 

"Yes! Did you know that sea cucumbers shoot out their innards to scare away predators, then retract them back in when they’re safe?!"

"Uh… no. I didn’t know that." Mondo said. Mondo couldn’t help but wonder who the hell was so enthusiastic about something like that. But Ishimaru was enjoying himself, and that’s all that mattered.

They continued through the aquarium and Mondo found himself paying less and less attention to what Ishimaru was rambling about. It wasn’t that it was boring- okay, it was kind of boring-, but Mondo realized it was far more interesting to gaze at Ishimaru… mainly his hands. He had wanted to hold them for a really long time. It first started when the two of them were studying together. Ishimaru was left handed while Mondo was right handed, and the two of them kept bumping into one another while they were writing. Finally Mondo had gotten irritated enough and grabbed Ishimaru’s hand. He was going to shout something at him and tell him to quit bumping into him when he noticed just how soft his hands were. Mondo thought all guys had hands just like his: calloused and a little rough with fingernails that probably needed to be trimmed. But Ishimaru’s were soft and… delicate? Was that the word for it? Either way he had held Ishimaru’s hand for a little too long, causing the hall monitor to speak up. 

"Mondo, what are you doing?" Ishimaru asked. 

"I’m…uh… fuck…" Mondo let go of him. "Ya keep bumpin’ into me, man. It’s annoyin’ as hell."

Mondo already had a crush on him before that, but then it had just gotten worse. But that didn’t matter anymore. What did matter was the fact that Ishimaru had said yes to him, that they were going on a date together, and that he had no goddamn idea whether to hold his hand or not. He had half a mind just to grab Ishimaru’s hand right now and continue on like it was nothing. But the other half thought that he should let Ishimaru do it first, that the first date was way too early to be holding hands, and that Ishimaru would probably flip out on him and tell him not to do PDA’s. So he continued on, mindlessly listening to Ishimaru’s drone of words as he kept debating over and over again whether or not he’d hold his goddamn hand. 

"Mondo." Ishimaru said suddenly, pulling Mondo from his thoughts. 

"Uh… what? Yeah?" Mondo replied, trying to make it look like he wasn’t zoning out. 

"Are you… actually having fun today?" Ishimaru asked.

"What? ‘Course i’m havin’ fun! I was the one who invited ya here, didn’t I?"

"Well yes, but… you don’t seem very interested." 

"What’re ya talkin’ about? I’m totally interested in all of this fish shit!" Mondo said. He was a terrible liar, and Ishimaru didn’t look convinced in the slightest. 

"Look, Mondo, if my talking is irritating you, I understand." Ishimaru said. "I know that I have a tendency to annoy people. I apologize."

"What? Holy shit, no, that’s not it!" Mondo sighed. "Fine, ya got me. Truth be told I couldn’t give a damn about aquariums." 

"Then why did you bring me here?"

“‘Cause I figured you’d enjoy the hell outta it. Are ya?”

"Yes, I am having a good time." Ishimaru said, flushing a little. "But, Mondo, you didn’t have to do this for me. Relationships require both of us to be satisfied!"

"Have you been researchin’ this shit or something?"

"Is that odd?"

"For you? Not really." Mondo said, ruffling Ishimaru’s hair affectionately. "Look, next time we’ll go someplace we both enjoy. How about a theme park or somethin’?"

"I’ve never been to one." Ishimaru stated.

"Then you’re definitely goin’!" Mondo exclaimed. "They have cotton candy, it’d be impossible for ya to hate it! …But don’t worry about today. Just enjoy yourself, okay?"

"Well, surely there must be something I can do that can make this date more interesting for you…"

_Ask him if you can hold his hand_ , Mondo thought.  _Ask him if you can hold his goddamn hand._

"Nah, you’re good. Bein’ with ya is fun enough." 

_God damn it._

"Well, we’re good then. So let’s move on." Just as Mondo was about to walk to the next display, Ishimaru quickly grabbed ahold of his hand. 

"W-well, this is a date…" Ishimaru stammered, his face bright red. "So a little affection should be okay… right?"

"Sure, Kiyo, if it’s good with ya!" He gave Ishimaru’s hand a tight squeeze, then the two of them continued on through the aquarium. 

 


End file.
